Shattered Heart
by DaRkHoPeS111
Summary: Sora gets sent back to the Radiant Garden and can't find a way back home. After being betrayed and almost falling back into darkness does Sora really want to go back? Will Cloud be able to help?
1. Chapter 1: Shattered Heart

Hello! I would like to say that this is my first Kingdom Hearts story and I think Sora and Cloud is a good pair. Don't u? Anyway u people r in luck! I already have nine chapters written and if u want more u have to read my story and leave the review on the way out! It would make me very happy! Anyway please enjoy!

(Sora's POV)

"Sora, I love you."

"Kairi I…I love you to."

A blush was placed on my face as I released those words I was dying to tell her. I walked up to Kairi and sealed our lips into a sincere kiss encouraging her to reply back while making close contact. Kairi placed her arms around my neck and kissed me back with the same passion and released a small moan from the close friction. Ever since we finally told each other how we felt we became much closer. I feel like I can be happy with her. That was about a week ago since we told each other our love and I was so happy when Kairi admitted her true feelings. Kairi and me started going out since our battle with Xemnas, which has been about 6 months, and still counting. I've never been so happy in my life before. I mean you would be to if you started going with the girl you had a crush on since you were 6. Kairi was like my soul mate to me, she was always there when I needed her, as I was for her.

Today Kairi and me were gonna go on a date. It wasn't just any normal date; it was "the date". Now I know what you're all thinking right now, innocent Sora and Kairi having sex. Well I guess you can say I have surprised people here and there. But on to the point, I was finally gonna give up my virginity to the one I loved with all of my heart. I wanted our first times to be perfect so I asked Kairi to meet me at our secret place we have on our island and from then on we would go on our perfect date I planned of us. I was so nervous getting ready, so nervous that I had to take two baths because the first time I took a bath I forgot to wash my hair so I had to strip out of my clothes and take another one. After my bath I had a tough time getting dress, I felt like I was gonna piss in my pants or something.

"Crap!" I said as I looked at the time

"I'm gonna be late!" and with that I finished getting dressed and made my way to Kairi. I started to feel butterflies build up in my stomach as I got closer and closer to the cave. 'This was it' I thought to myself. After what felt like forever I finally made it to the secret cave and managed not to piss in my pants. I waited outside to catch one last deep breath before I saw my lover. I walked real quietly inside, call me crazy but I always loved to sneak up and surprise Kairi. She would make that cute face when she would get mad at me for doing that but in the end Kairi and me would always end up making out, so it was all good. I could feel my heart speed up… I was close. If its one thing I hate about this cave is not enough light. I cant tell you how many times I almost tripped and nearly fell but I started getting to the end of the cave when all of a sudden I heard moaning. My heart skipped a beat. _'Was somebody else here besides Kairi? Am I too early?'_ I thought. _'But I thought the only people that should be here are me and Kairi, so why is there someone else here?'_ I knew I should have walked out of that cave but I couldn't, curiosity got the best of me so I continued forward. As I got closer the moaning started to get louder and I started to hear another voice but found it not to belong to the same one. I got a little closer and felt my heart shatter at the site I saw in front of me. There was Kairi and my best friend Riku having sex and practically right in front of me. Hot tears started to form at my eyes while my heart felt like someone just ripped it out from me. I put my hand over my mouth to hold back one of my sobs if they saw me then I don't know what I would say. They might think I was some pervert watching them. I had to get out of there but found my body wasn't responding and started to betray me as I started to get aroused from the sight in front of me. My eyes started pouring out my tears as I continued to watch them. _'Why…why!'_ I thought to myself over and over again.

"R-Riku…cum inside of me."

"Oh Kairi! I'm almost there. Just a little more." Riku started to move a little faster while Kairi started to moan even more. Standing this pain no more I ran out of that cave as fast as I could, running was really the only thing I could have done at that moment. I stopped to catch my breath and without giving it much thought I somehow made it to the island Riku and me would spare on. Then it finally hit me I was cheated on! Blinded by sorrow and hatred I started punching one of the trees until my hands became numb and started to bleed.

"Damn you! You bastards! " I sobbed. I fell on my hands and knees and started shaking.

"Kairi…I thought you loved me?" All I wanted to do was go crawl into a ditch and die. This was one of the worse days of my life. I continued crying until I ran out of tears and decided to go home and lay in my bed. I felt like I've just been broken by someone I thought loved me and turns out she didn't. I got up form the ground and dusted myself off I made my way toward my house when I suddenly started shivering all of a sudden.

"What the…I'm so cold. Why?" I said and say my own breath in front of me. I started to get closer to my house as it got colder. I wrapped my arms over my body to keep myself warm and continued my way home until my feet felt like they were sinking into the ground. I struggled to move but found myself no longer moving. I looked down at the ground to find myself sinking but it wasn't the ground I was sinking into I was sinking into a ball of darkness.

"Darkness? Am I being sucked in the darkness? But how? " I soon found myself having tough time breathing.** _'_**_Am I really that weak to surcome to the darkness? Do I really wanna let the darkness swallow me up? Is that why I'm not fighting back? Its not like anyone is gonna miss me. Right?'_

My vision started to get blurry and then everything went dark leaving my body float in this darkness.

"Am…am I dead? I'm falling…failing into darkness." I said in a weak tone and passed out from this pain that was covering my body.

Ok ok ok I know what u're all thinking. That's it? Well people this is only the first chapter. Later on it will get better and better to where u will come back for more. So Later for now! And please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Radiant Garden

(Cloud's POV)

"How long do you think you can hold me off?"

"Damn you!"

"Face it Cloud, you'll never be able to destroy the darkness in your heart. Your efforts are futile."

"Shut up!"

"Fool! I don't even know why I even bother with the likes of you. Come back when you grow stronger"

"Come back! I'm not done killing you!"

"I'll be waiting for you Cloud."

"Sephiroth!" And just like that Sephiroth was gone. I cursed under my breath; I was so close into defeating the darkness that dwells inside my heart. For some weird reason the darkness in my heart has started to get a little stronger since my battle with Sephiroth. Why does this journey have to be so hard for me? Every time I see that bastard he always ends up vanishing. Its like he's doing that on purpose.

"Once again Sephiroth you manage to escape. Now where do I go? After all that searching and I end up at square one again. I might as well go home."

I've never realized it until now but it that was a tough battle I just fought. If Sephiroth didn't leave just then I would have been dead so I guess you can say I was spared. I started my way on home slowly moving my weak and injured body. I was so tired and exhausted from my battle with Sephiroth that sleeping on the floor in the middle of nowhere felt like a good idea but unless I wanted to get mugged or something it would be best if I just went home.

"I can't wait to sleep. I said in a yawn. I was halfway to my apartment when I started to feel like something was wrong. I stopped to look at my surroundings and found nothing wrong. I guess you can say I was worried that Sephiroth was coming back to finish what we had started. I continued my way home when I saw that darkness was starting to appear in front of me.

"What the?" I stared at the ball of darkness that appeared in front of me and started to fear that heartless were about to show up.

"Not now." I was too weak to fight off some heartless. _'If I try to fight them now I'm done for.' _I continued staring hope that I was wrong and that my vision was playing a trick on me but it didn't go away. It kept getting bigger and bigger. As much as I didn't want this I grabbed my weapon into a fighting stance and waited for the heartless to come out and fight me. I just hope they're not the weird white ones that always give me a hard time. Finally after a while of just standing there and waiting for what ever to come out the darkness started to vanish, showing what was inside its presence to me. Since it was one heartless that came out of the ball of dark I knew this wasn't going to be easy. I gathered up the last bit of my strength to make this attack count and destroy what ever it is away. Shock came over me as I saw what came from the ball of darkness. It was…Sora. Sora was just standing there like he didn't notice me or something. Blood was spread all over his body from the wounds that were on his body. Sora's body became weak and started to fall. I didn't want him to hurt himself even more so I ran to him to prevent from touching the ground.

His breathing was a little slow and weak.

"What happen to you? Sora, Sora, Sora!" I said to him in hopes to wake him up. I tried to wake him up but it was no good, he was out good. I gathered him into my arms and rushed him to my apartment. If I didn't do something quick he would probably die and that's something I don't think I could handle.

"Where am I?" Darkness covered the boy's vision as he was left to wonder around in this cold and terrible place that started to frighten him. He wondered around endlessly searching for a way out of this place but no matter how far he went it only lead him to more darkness.

"Riku! Kairi!" The frighten boy shouted in hopes for help but got no response in return. But Sora soon found himself back home and way form that endless abyss, but this time was different. The sun was no longer shinning like it would every day and instead was covered by a moon that was no longer pale. The pale moon was covered in hate and darkness making it look like it was bleeding the sky. The stars were as well we missing, leaving the moon alone in the sky. It felt like that the hate and the darkness that the moon was admitting destroyed the stars away. The ocean never felt and looked so weak, no longer in its blue and clear color. Sora walked hesitant to the ocean and found it tuning into a dark red color that reminded him of blood.

"Wh-whats happening?"

"This heart. This heart has been filled with darkness."

"Who's there? And whose heart is filled with darkness?" He looked around and found no one was around

"This heart will continue to be control by darkness if no light is shined upon it. Soon it will affect other hearts and send them into darkness as well. This heart has pieces missing."

"Pieces? What do you mean?"

"These pieces are important to this heart that was once light. These pieces are…"


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends

**Authors note: ok I just wanted to thank Kayrii for reviewing my story and for waking me up and loving to write my stories! So this chapter is for you and the next one to! Oh and I own nothing! **

**Chapter 3**

(Sora's POV)

"Sora, are you awake?" My dream was over, I tried not to wake up but I wanted to learn more about that strange dream I had. For some weird reason that dream scared me, it was as if I knew what heart they were talking about.

"Sora." That voice, it sounded so familiar. Finally giving up, I opened my eyes and found myself in bed, with Aerith by my bedside.

"Oh good you're finally awake."

"Where…where am I?" I said as I looked around

"You're in Cloud's apartment."

"Cloud's apartment? How did I get here?"

"Cloud found you in a ball of dar"

"Aerith that's enough." Leon cut Aerith off from finishing her sentence.'Found in a ball of what?' I thought to myself.

"Anyway, Cloud found you injured and brought you here."

"I see" I tried to get it up but my body felt too heavy.

"You really shouldn't try to get up. You're badly injured."

"I'm OK." I said in a groan and landed back onto the bed. I tried to get up again and I heard my stomach give out a loud rumble as blush was placed upon my face.

"Judging from the sound of your stomach I'd say you're hungry. I really don't blame you. You were out for 3 whole days. Would you like something to eat?"

"Uh, yes please." I said in an embarrassed tone.

"I'll be right back. Leon make sure Sora doesn't try to get up again."

"Sure." I was left with Leon to watch over me. I felt like a three-year-old.

"Three whole days! Have I've been out that long?" I said in a shock tone

"Yes."

" No wonder I'm so hungry." I heard Leon laugh at my response

"It's been a while since the last time you've visited."

"Yeah I know."

" I take it all the worlds are at peace now."

"I hope so."

"What happen to Donald and Goofy?"

"After our final battle they went home with the king."

"I see. So I take it you were able to find those friends of yours you were looking for?"

"There… fine." I couldn't help but look away as I answered Leon's question. I was hoping to forget that memory but I guess I was wrong.

-----------------------------------------

(Normal POV)

" Now what should I make for Sora? I guess I'll make him my specialty." Aerith started her cooking when the front door was opened.

"Oh your finally back. Where have you been?" Aerith said in a curious tone

"Out."

" I see. Well if you stay a little longer I can make you supper."

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Very well."

"By the way how is he?"

" Huh, oh you mean Sora? He's finally a wake but still weak. He can barley support his body. If you don't mind he'll have to stay here for a while. Moving him might reopen some of his wounds."

"That's fine with me."

"Why don't you say hi? I'm sure he'll be glad to see you. Cloud? Cloud? Now where did he run off to?"

Cloud walked towards the room that Sora was resting in. Cloud wasn't ready to be noticed yet so he leaned on the doorway while listening to Sora's conversation.

"I see. So I take it you were able to find those friends of yours you were looking for?"

"There… fine." Cloud caught Sora's face, noticing how Sora's eyes started to fill with sorrow. It was as if he wanted to cry.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare at him without even saying hello? Are you even listening to me? Cloud. CLOUD!" Leon noticed his blond friend's appearance and approached him trying to get his attention for the thousandth time. Punching him sounded like a good idea to Leon but decided that he wasn't in the mood for a fight so he thought shouting was the next best thing.

"Ahh what the fuck Leon! God if you wanted to get my attention all you had to do was talk to me not shout." Shouted Cloud as he was snapped out of his thoughts from Leon

"Yeah whatever. Anyway, don't you think your being kinda rude? Yeah how about saying hello to your guest and your friend."

"Friend what friend? Oh you mean the one with the really big mouth who wont shut the hell up." Sora giggled at Cloud's description of Leon.

"Bastard I'll remember that. Your lucky I'm not about to kick your ass right about now."

"Oh wow I'm spared. Thank you god."

" Oh yeah I am so kicking your ass the next time I see you. Anyway, I really love to stay but I have to go. I'll see you later Sora."

"Where are you going?" Sora asked

"Yuffie needs my help with something."

"OK. Bye Leon. Tell Yuffie I said hi."

"I will and try not to over due your body. Remember you're too weak to do anything. So for now try to get some rest. Later Sora. Later jackass."

"Later. HEY I CAUGHT THAT! LEON GET BACK HERE!" Shouted Cloud

"I take it from all the shouting Leon has left." Aerith approached the room Sora was currently staying in

"Yeah." Answered Cloud

"Well if you two will excuse me."

"Where are you going Aerith?" Asked Cloud

"I'm gonna go over to the moogle shop to see if they have any potions that can help Sora recover faster. There's food already made in the kitchen if you want some. I'll come by tomorrow to check on you Sora."

"OK." Answered Sora

"Now Cloud please make sure Sora stays in bed."

"I will."

"Take care." Aerith left Cloud's apartment and left the two boys alone

"Does Aerith come by a lot?" Asked Sora

"Yeah she does that every once in a while. She does that to make sure that I'm taking care of myself and other stuff like that. It can be annoying sometimes but you learn to get use to it. Anyway, sorry I didn't say hi to you earlier. I guess I got a little distracted there."

"That's OK. I hope I wont be a bother to you Cloud."

"Nah you won't. To be honest it'll be kinda nice to have some company."

"Do you live here all alone?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Thank you for saving me." A blush was placed on Cloud's face.

"Don't mention it. Its not like I was gonna leave you there to die. I'm not that mean. Anyway, since it's the weekend I don't have to work. Just to let you know, I work during the week so I take it I can trust you not to do anything to hurt yourself now can I? If anything were to happen to you Aerith would kick my ass if I didn't do my job."

"Don't worry I'll be OK."

"Oh and before I forget. Here."

"What's this?" Sora grabbed a piece a paper Cloud had showed to him

"It's my cell number. Use it whenever you need to get a hold of me."

"I will."

"Right across your room is my bedroom. If you need me I'll be in there if not I'll be in the office which is to the left of my room. Don't be afraid to ask me for anything. This is pretty much your apartment to."

"I won't"

"Anyway, Aerith left us some food. Would you like any?"

"Yes please."

"Stay here. I'll serve you some food."

"Oh…OK"

'Now I feel kinda of guilty making Cloud do all this stuff for me. Note to self; try not to take advantage of Cloud. Wait a minute that sounds kinda perverted. Oh god Sora get your head out of the gutter.'

"Here." Cloud handed a plate of food to find the brunette trying to get comfortable

"Uh, thanks."

"Can you move?"

"I don't think so."

"Then I guess I'll have to feed you."

"Wh-what? No you don't have to." Sora started to blush.

"It looks like the only way for you to eat. And Aerith said for you not to move as much."

Cloud started to gather some spaghetti.

"Here, open wide."

"O…OK" Sora slowly opened his mouth.

'This is weird. Here I am in Cloud's apartment with him feeding me. Why is my heart beating so fast?'

"Is it good?"

"Yes. Very good."

"Yeah Aerith can be a very good cook."

'I feel like a little kid.' Sora thought. Mouth full after mouth full Sora had finished all of his food.

"Wow that was really good. I guess I really was hungry."

"Looks like you got more on your face then in your mouth. Here whip your face off."

"Heh I tend to do that a lot." Sora grabbed a napkin to whip his face

"Um you missed a spot."

"Really? Where?"

"Right there." Cloud pointed to a spot of food on Sora's face

"Did I get it now?" Said Sora as he cleaned his face again

"Nope its still there."

"Did I get it now?"

"Here let me get it." Cloud moved in real close to Sora's face and licked up some of the spaghetti sauce that was handing at the corner of Sora's mouth. Sora's face started to turn five shades of red.

"Now it's gone." Sora just sat there speechless.

"Knowing Aerith she probably made desert as well. Would you like some to?"

"Uh yes please."

"I'll be right back."

"Sure."

'Oh my god! What on Earth just happen? It almost looked like Cloud was gonna kiss me. Please tell me he's not gonna feed me again. I don't think I can take any more of this special treatment.'

----------------------------------------------------

After desert Sora decided to catch up on more of his sleep since he still felt tired. Cloud was in the living room on the couch watching TV until he started to feel a little sleepy himself. Cloud made his way to his own room but made a quick stop to Sora's room to check on him.

'He looks so peaceful. Almost like a little kid. But even in your sleep you look so sad. What aren't you telling me Sora?'

Cloud watched the sleeping keyblade wielder for a few more seconds and went to his room to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------

"Where am I?"

"This heart has been lead to a tragic fate."

"That voice. Am I dreaming again?" Said Sora

"Once whole but now turn into shattered pieces. If one were to find these shattered pieces all would be solved. "

"These pieces you were talking about, what are they?"

"These pieces are what makes this heart into light. Without them this heart would be incomplete."

"Please tell me what theses pieces are. I need to know."

"These pieces are a person."

"A person?"

"This person can help this heart gain back its missing pieces."

"Who?"

"…It's…"

"No wait! Don't go! I need to know!"

End of chapter 


	4. Chapter 4: New Thoughts

Chapter 4

(Sora's POV)

I felt the sun's rays shine brightly on my face as sweat started to run down my face, another dream.

'What does this all mean?' I thought to myself. I've never felt so scared before in my life. I had to find out what that dream was, no matter what but right now all that mattered for now was for me to get my strength back. I slowly started to pick myself up, my knees felt like they were gonna give up on me all of a sudden. I finally I made it to my feet. Slowly picking up my feet up to start walking, my body decided to give up on me. My body fell hard to the ground and I just had to fall face fist. I hissed in pain I had to get up but I just couldn't find myself to do it. As much as I didn't want to do this I needed Cloud's help. I gathered up most off my strength and called Cloud's name.

"C-Cloud." I said weakly.

"No way he's gonna hear me. Cloud." I shouted a little louder and still no answer.

"Cloud." Finally I yelled a little louder hopefully he heard me. I laid my head on the ground; it felt like someone was pounding a nail in it.

"Sora did you call me?" I lifted my head up to see Cloud rush towards me.

"Sora are you all right!"

"I'm…fine." I said weakly

"How did you get on the floor? Did you fall of the bed?"

"N-no…I was trying to go to the bathroom." Cloud picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bathroom.

"Do you need any help in there?"

"No I can do it myself."

"OK." Cloud put me down gently in the bathroom. Its bad enough I'm being a bother to him but him helping me in the bathroom, I think that's a little to much. After I was done I walked out of the bathroom.

"Is it just me or is the room spinning?" My vision started to get a little blurry as I felt like fainting. I felt Cloud gathering me into his arms.

"Sora you're burning up. Here let me get you some medicine." Cloud put me in my bed and gave me some medicine and put a wet cloth on my forehead.

"So dizzy. So hot." Then everything went dark.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Pieces. Pieces. Pieces." Over and over was being chanted. But this time was different it was no longer dark but that didn't mean the moon and the ocean were back to normal. I looked over by the ocean, and saw a person in a dark hounded jacket. It reminded me of how organization 13 use to dress. I ran to this mysterious person and got this feeling that this person knew the answers to my questions. I stopped at the foot of the ocean and stared at this mysterious person, trying to find its face. I was about to break the silence when he turned to face me.

"Look how miserable this hearts in." There, there in his hands was a heart. The dark heart he was talking about was in his hands. I started to feel the darkness coming off of it as blood started to drip from it.

"Can you feel the pain Sora?"

"Its pain?" Pain came over my body as my heart felt like its been stabbed. Placing my hand over my chest I found blood starting to pour out of my chest.

"What's…what's happening to me?" Soon my body was starting to be engulfed in darkness.

"Not again. Someone please…help me." I reached a hand out to the mysterious man as I begged him to help me.

"If you wish to seek help, find the person with the pieces of this heart."

"This person?" I gave out a gasp of pain.

"Cloud, please help me!"

"Sora wake up! Wake up Sora! You're having a nightmare. It's only a dream." I opened my eyes quickly and let out a gasp of air. I was in my room again.

"I was…dreaming?"

"Thank god. You had us worried for a minute."

"Aerith?" I said as I looked at her

"Cloud called me and told me that you passed out. I rushed right over here as soon as I could." I looked around the room.

"Yay, the room is not spinning anymore." I said weakly. Aerith put her hand over my forehead.

"It looks like your fever went down. And your pulse is back to normal. That's good."

"Is he gonna be all right?"

'Cloud.' I thought. My dream finally came back to me; I ended up calling Cloud's name when I was being engulfed in to the darkness. I hope he didn't hear me!

"He'll be all right. Oh and before I forget here." Aerith pulled out a bottle filled with something and handed it to me

"What is it?"

"Its some medicine I bought at the moogle shop. It'll help you recover a lot faster."

"Thanks Aerith."

"No problem. Take it everyday before you go to bed."

"I will."

"As much as I love to stay and chat but I have some errands that need to be done so I'll see you two later?"

"Sure."

"Bye Sora. Bye Cloud."

'Great now I'm all alone with Cloud now.'

"Was I out for a long time?" I asked as I looked at Cloud

"No, you were only out for a short time. But when you fainted in my arms I sort of panicked and called Aerith."

"Oh, well I'm sorry that I scared you Cloud."

"Don't worry about it. Just don't do it again." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll try not to."

-------------------------------------------------------

It's been two weeks since I ended up at Radiant Garden. Thanks to Aerith's medicine I've been getting a lot better. I don't have to depend on Cloud's help most of the time. Which was good for me because every time Cloud would get near me I would start to blush all of a sudden. Or sometimes I would start to get real nervous. But sometimes I would enjoy Cloud being around me. Usually when I would go to bed I would start to have those weird dreams. But in the morning I would wake up and find Cloud either sleeping on the floor in my room or him holding my hand. So far I've been nightmare free. When Cloud would go to work, for some strange reason I would start to get a little lonely. Whenever he gets back I would turn from to sad to happy. On the weekends Cloud would sometimes take my out on his motorcycle and show me the new changes that were being made to Radiant Garden. It's strange but me and Cloud would talk a lot. I've learned new things that I never knew about Cloud before.

(1)I finally understand how him and Sephiroth crossed paths. I told Cloud about my journey to other worlds and how I defeated Xemnas. After all this time that I've been at Radiant Garden, I've been starting to get homesick. It's strange but I miss Kairi and Riku. You think that after Kairi betrayed me that I would hold a grudge against them, but for some weird reason I cant find it in me to hate them. You know what finally hit me? Is there even a way for me to go home? I hope so. Anyway, those dreams about that mysterious heart aren't the only things I've been dreaming about. I've been starting to have dreams about Cloud. Its weird but I thought that I always liked girls. Well with the dreams I've been having I guess not. Almost every time I would wake up I would end up with a boner. And you know what the hard part is. Cloud some times checks on me at night. With dreams that hot I'm pretty sure I moan in my sleep. It's so confusing. I just hope Cloud doesn't know about my dreams. My last dream made my so horny that I almost pounced on him in the middle of the night.

FLASHBACK

It was so dark that I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face. I was about to get up but was pined back down by strong hands. I was about to speak but found my mouth being covered by another pair of wet and warm lips. That kiss felt so good, I started to moan. I slowly kissed back at the pair of mysterious lips. My lips started to feel a tongue lick my lips back and forth. It was begging for entrance to my mouth. I slowly started to open my mouth and found my virgin mouth being invaded by this wet tongue. It wanted my tongue to taste my mysterious lover. I slowly let my tongue respond. Are tongues started a rhythm that we could both pace are selves. But I felt my mysterious lover draw back to breathe leaving me whimper for more. Damn breathing!

"W-wait. Please stop. Th-this is wrong "

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" I heard him whisper in my ear. I felt his warm tongue trace the outline of my ear. Slowly nibbling on my ear.

"I think deep down inside you don't want me to stop."

"Ah…ah"

"Do you want more?" His voice sounded so sexy and familiar. Just hearing that was enough to make me cum. Nodding my head I felt those wonderful lips starting to wonder down my neck leaving a trail of wet kisses. Switching from nipping to lick. My pants started to feel a little tight. I couldn't help but moan at this new sensation. Soon I felt my shirt being tugged over my head. I slowly lifted up my arms. Even though I was half naked I couldn't help but blush. I started to feel roaming hands wonder over my chest. I yelped as I felt one of my nipples being tugged at. Slowly rubbing my nipple in his hand, making it so hard for me to bear. His lips started to brush against my hard nipples, letting his wet tongue stroke against my nipple. Then he switched to my other neglected nipple and started giving it the same pleasure as the other. My hands found my way to his head urging him to go on. A smirk was placed upon his face. Our lips were once again locked together. To distracted by the heated kiss we shared I didn't feel his hands slowly slide down my body to the place where it craved attention the most. His hands started to play with the waistband of my pants.

"Please. D-don't tease." I needed him to touch me there so badly. Then the zipper to my pants was slowly being pulled down. Slipping his fingers past my pants, slowly rubbing my erection through my boxers.

"Ah…ah…th-that feels good."

"L-lift up your hips for me." He panted in my ear. Lifting my lower region up, I started to feel my boxers be pulled down and leaving my body. Then all of a sudden it hit me… I was naked. Embarrassment filled my head. I tried to cover myself up with my hands but found my hands being pinned above my head.

"Don't hide yourself from me." He said while licking his way down my body.

"Your beautiful."

He was so close to that special area that I needed him to touch. My lips were resealed with his. This kiss was filled with so much passion. Are kiss was broken. I felt my lover leave my body, I couldn't help but whimper as his warm body left mine.

"I think I'm a little over dressed." I lifted the upper part of my body, I couldn't see him but I could here him getting undress. He slowly laid me back down and got on top of my again. We both let out a moan as both of our erections touched each other's. It felt so good.

"P-please" I whimpered as I slowly bucked up my hips. I heard him chuckle. He kissed me on my lips. I felt his hands slide slowly down my body as he continued to kiss me. I was to distracted by our kiss that I didn't feel him all the way down to my penis.

"Ah." I moaned out loud. There in his hands was my hard erect cock. Rubbing the head with his thumb. I couldn't help but yelped in surprise as I felt his tongue move up and down my penis. Flicking my moist tip, then licking all the way down my shaft. Using his free hand to cup and rub my balls.

"Please don't stop. That feels real good." I heard him give out a chuckle and soon I felt my entire erection being engulfed by a wet and moist mouth. Bobbing his head up and down while sucking my cock. I could hear him moan around my cock. _So close._ I said.

"H-harder." I managed to whisper out. Harder he started to suck around my cock. Suck after suck and lick after lick, I moaned as I spilled my release into my lovers mouth. I started to see white. I looked down to see my lover swallow ever drop of my cum. Kissing me back on the lips, with our tongues fighting for dominance. I could taste my own cum as we kissed.

" You taste so good Sora. Sora, I need to be inside of you." He said to me as our eyes meet.

'Blue eyes.' I thought. They looked so familiar to me. Hesitantly I raised my hand and place it on his cheek.

"Who. Who are you?"

"Aw come on Sora. I thought it was obvious." He said in my ear.

"It's me…Cloud"

"Cloud?"

"Cloud" I called. But it all ended up to be a dream. He I was in my bed hot and sweaty with an erection. I looked at the other side of the room and found Cloud sleeping on the floor. Grasping my erection, I got up from my bed and slowly made my way towards Cloud. 'He's so beautiful.' I thought to myself. I moved aside a strand of hair that was out of place and rubbed my fingertips across his lips. I couldn't believe I was going to do this but I slowly leaned forward towards Clouds lips. My heart started to beat real fast. Our faces were just inches away from each other's until Cloud started to stir. I slowly backed away from him and just stood there like a deer caught in front of headlights. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw Cloud switched positions. 'Good he didn't see me.' That part was over but I still had one problem. I was still horny! I had to get away from Cloud before I tried something again. I slowly made my way to the bathroom. 'I need a cold shower.'

END FLASHBACK

**End Chapter**

**Sorry that took me a while to post new chapters but skewl has got me busy but i will have the new chapter up and running if i get reviews! **

**(1) i bought the movie and kingdom hearts and i still dont know whats going on and how they meet and stuff. and i'm trying to buy the game but its almost impossible to find! but i will not give up!**

**later!**


	5. Chapter 5: Training

Chapter 5

(Normal POV)

The next day, Sora was sitting on the couch watching TV. Today was Saturday, Sora thought him and Cloud were gonna spend the day today. But Cloud had to get called in for work. So it was just the keyblader wielder today on his own.

"I'm so bored!" Shouted Sora

"I wish Cloud was here."

Flipping channel after channel, Sora decided that he had enough.

"Might as well go see what everybody else is doing."

* * *

"Hey Leon me and Tifa are gonna go practice? You wanna join us?" Said Yuffie

"That sounds good. I'll join you guys in a second."

"Ok, later." Bid the ninja. Leon was with Merlin and Cid discussing about the towns new security system and the construction that was being made to the town.

"What about the heartless?" Said Merlin

"Well so far there hasn't been that much heartless, but that doesn't mean that there not there." Said Cid while typing on the main computer

"I wonder if the heartless will be any trouble while we start rebuilding?" Said Leon

"Probably." Said Cid

"Maybe I can help."

"Sora my dear boy. Do come right in." Said Merlin as he gathered the keyblade wielder into his arms.

"It's good to see you to Merlin."

"Leon's told me that you were injured."

"Yeah but I'm fine now."

"Well that's good to hear. You just the person I wanted to see."

"I am?"

"Yes. Since you've been recovering I thought now would be a good time to practice on your magic. You know just to make sure that you're not losing your touch. Now what do you say dear boy?"

"Well I guess so."

"Splendid."

"Yeah you can train with Yuffie and the rest of us." Said Leon

"That sounds great but uh where are we gonna train?"

"You leave that to me." Said Merlin. After a few magical words Merlin transported every one to an open field away from the town. It was a simple forest with trees and a river.

"Wow."

"I know right. This place is nothing back at the town." Said Leon

"Now then shall we begin? Let's start with you Sora." Said Merlin as he pointed his finger at him

"Me first?"

"Hey that sounds like a good idea. I've been dying to see some of your moves." Said Yuffie

"Well then it's settled. You're going first Sora. Leon and the others will wait for there turns."

"All right."

"Now then, the rules are this, if you can pass through all the obstacles and make it to me in one piece then you pass the course. "

Merlin chanted a few magic words that summoned some of the old magical chairs and dressers that Sora use to train with in Traverse Town. Extending his hand the keyblade appeared in Sora's hand. Ready to face whatever Merlin had in store for him. With a few more magic words Merlin ordered the chairs and dressers to attack Sora. Taken by surprise Sora jumped out of the way before being hit by a chair.

'_They never use to do this before.' _

With a flick of his keyblade Sora destroyed one of the chairs. Then started to make his way towards Merlin. With a flick of his magical wand Marlin made the floor start to rise up. Making Sora almost losing his balance. This was a little hard for Sora, if he wanted to get to Merlin he would have to walk across these raised up blocks. Walking forward, one of the blocks went crashing down making Sora jump for the next one. Just barley hanging on, Sora ducked his head back down as one of the dressers almost met his face. Looking out for more danger Sora pulled himself up and continued forward.

"Sora behind you!" Shouted Leon

"What?" Looking behind his back Sora quickly ducked down just in time to miss the dresser.

'_Its coming back'_ Coming back it did but brought four more dressers with it. Raising his keyblade in the air, Sora cased thunder. Sending jolts of lightning towards the dressers destroying only three. Sora plunged forward casting blizzard destroying one of the two dressers.

'_One to go.'_ Sora threw his keyblade at the dresser ending up destroying it.

"You're doing well Sora. But can you handle this?" Said Merlin. Sora picked up his keyblade and started to make his way forward but ended up tripping.

'_Who turned out the lights!' _

It was pitch black. Merlin's spell made everything dark, that made Sora a little angry. He couldn't even see his own hand in front of him. Walking cautiously Sora made his way slowly. He wasn't even sure if he was going the right way. Merlin however could see Sora perfectly, with another flick of his wand Merlin started to send more magical chairs and dressers. Merlin however decided to add something else. Merlin decided to send magical books at Sora to. Having his keyblade ready to strike at anything that decides to spring out at him. Sora however wasn't expecting to get hit in the head.

"OW!" Shouted Sora

'_OW, OW, OW'_ Sora rubbed the back of his head to ease the pain.

"Watch yourself now." Said Merlin as he let out a laugh

'_Very funny Merlin. I'll remember that.'_

"OW!" Shouted Sora again but rubbed his face this time as the same book hit his face this time.

"All right that's it!"

Raising his keyblade in the air Sora casted thunder sending the book away. Thanks to his thunder Sora caught an idea on where he was going and where a few of the dressers and chairs were. Sora stopped walking and started to listen for any sounds of movement. After a few minutes of listening Sora casted magnet gathering all of the chairs and dressers into one little spot. Without wasting any time Sora recasted thunder destroying everything that was in his magnet spell. Making sure that nothing was gonna hit him again Sora listened carefully for any signs of movement. Hearing nothing Sora continued walking cautiously. Wondering if his eyes were playing a trick on him, Sora started to see light.

'_It is light!' _

Dashing his way forward, Sora headed towards the light. With another flick of his wand Merlin made a big gap in the floor. Running towards the light Sora had to stop himself from falling forward. While trying to stop himself from a brutal fall Sora lost his grip on his keyblade. Slipping from his fingers the keyblade went down, Sora leaned down trying to reach the keyblade but was a little too late. And down went the keyblade leaving Sora unarmed.

"Great. Just great."

"I'd be a little more careful if I were you Sora." Said Merlin while chanting some more spells

'_If Merlin thinks I'm stuck then he's wrong.'_ Sora jumped high into the air and glided towards Merlin.

"No way! Sora can fly!" Shouted Yuffie

"I guess he can." Said Leon

"Just so you can fly doesn't make things easier for you." Merlin summoned more chairs and dressers and started to send fireballs at Sora. Reacting quickly Sora use aerial dodge sending the fireballs back at Merlin. Seeing his own spell kicked back at him had Merlin jumping out of the way. Which stopped the chairs and dressers stopping the assault for a minute. Using that as the perfect moment Sora glided faster towards Merlin.

'_Almost there.'_

"I may be down but I'm not out. Take this." Sora had to stop gliding from crashing into a pile of chairs and dressers. Just a few feet away from Merlin was how close he was. Soon Sora was surrounded, trapped with no way out.

"Heh, looks like I win."

"That's what you think." Sora raised his hand in the air. Responding to his call the keyblade flew in the air from its location and into Sora's hand. Grasping the keyblade in his hands Sora made one strike, destroying all of the chairs and dressers that surrounded him. Walking up to Merlin, Sora aimed his keyblade at Merlin.

"I win." And put his keyblade down

"All right Sora!" Shouted Tifa. With a flick of Merlin's wand, Merlin dismissed his spells and turned everything back to normal.

"Good job dear boy. Looks like you've obtained a few spells that I've never know you had."

"Thanks."

"Are you all right? I hope I wasn't to rough on you."

"No I'm all right. I just didn't realize how much fun I was having."

"That's the spirit boy. If you thought you were done well your wrong. That was only round one. Round two is just around the corner. So I'd suggest you rest for now while the others are getting their turn."

"What more!"

"That's right. I'll have no slackers in the Radiant Garden Reconstruction Committee. You'll have to be in great shape in case any heartless decide to show up. Now then, whose turn is it now?"

"Mine." Said Leon

"Very well then Leon. Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Then lets begin." Sora went to join Yuffie and Tifa while Leon started his training.

"Those were some great move you showed out their Sora." Said Yuffie

"Thanks." Blushed Sora

"I can't wait to fight beside you."

"Beside me?"

"Yeah. Not only does Merlin test our individuality but also he tests our teamwork to." Explained Tifa

"I see. I never knew that."

"Well now you know. Oh and I almost forgot to mention he also faces us off."

"You mean against each other?"

"Yup. Now don't expect me to go easy on you if we get faced against each other."

"Or me."

"And we want to you to give us all you got to. No holding back."

"Got it."

"It's to bad Cloud couldn't be here." Said Yuffie

"Yeah."

'_Cloud?'_ Sora started to gulp as one of his wet dreams started to come back to him.

"Hey are you all right? You look kinda sweaty." Said Tifa

"Yeah I'm fine. Just the thought of facing against you guys got me a little nervous that's all." Lied Sora

"If you say so."

'_That was close. Stupid! Next time think before you start to have thoughts about Cloud!'_

"It's your turn Yuffie." Said Leon snapping Sora from his thoughts.

"That was fast Squall."

"The name's Leon if you don't mine. Anyway Merlin's waiting for you. So I'd suggest you get going."

"I'm going I'm going."

"That was some great fighting moves out their Leon." Said Sora

"Thanks. You weren't to bad yourself either."

Sora and Leon started talking while Yuffie and Tifa were taking there turns. After their turns were over and every one had their turn, it was now time for them to test their teamwork. In the first round it was Tifa and Yuffie that got to go first. Then it was Sora and Leon's turn. Then they switched around teammates, getting use to each other. After working on their teamwork it was time to work on their saving and defending skills. In this round, they had to protect one of their teammates acting to be an innocent pedestrian while fighting off the enemy. If the pedestrian or in this case Sora were injured or killed they would fail the exercise. So that means Sora was also not aloud to help in any way.

The exercise started out simple with just a few spells here and there. As they got closer to the end, everything started to get hard for them. Merlin was casting spells from left to right to where they hardly got the chance to move on. It even gotten to where Sora almost got injured, but thanks to their teamwork they managed to pass the exercise. With a job well done, Merlin decided to give them a thirty-minute break to rest and gather up their strength.

"Sorry I'm late guys."

"Cloud!" Shouted Tifa

"Look who decided to show up." Said Leon

'_Cloud.'_ A blush started to appear on Sora's face

"I went home and saw that you weren't there Sora." Said Cloud as he walked up to Sora

"Oh sorry Cloud. I knew I should of left a note."

"That's ok. Some how I knew you'd be here."

"Ah Cloud my dear boy. You're just in time for the face off. What do you say dear boy, are you in?"

"Sure."

"Good. The face off is gonna start in just a few minutes. Well start in teams. Now since you're new at this Sora I'll explain the rules to you. In this round it's two vs. two. You and your partner will face off against another team. If your partner is defeated you still have a chance to defeat the other team except you're on your own. The team that defeats the other team wins. Do you understand the rules?"

"I do."

"Oh and one more thing, if your partner is defeated no healing. You're not aloud to heal your partner. Once they're out there out and the same goes for you. You're not aloud to heal yourself as well."

"Got it Merlin."

"Now then. Since theirs five of you one of the teams will switch out one of your teammates. And that team shall be Yuffie and Tifa's team. Sora, when one of them is defeated you shall take that persons place, got it?"

"Got it."

"Now then shall we begin."

The first round was Tifa and Yuffie vs. Cloud and Leon. Yuffie started the battle by throwing five shurikens while vanishing to get up closer. Leon uses his gunblade to deflect Yuffie's attack while Cloud uses his sonic rave to get in closer to Tifa. Getting up close to Leon, Yuffie runs up to Leon while throwing her shuriken at him. Leon countered Yuffie's assault and swings his gunblade at her. Tifa assaults a series of punches at Cloud. All Cloud could do for now was defend against Tifa's deadly punches. While Cloud was being pushed back Tifa started to throw in some kicks in hopes of tripping Cloud. But Cloud was quicker than that and jumped in the air to dodge her kicks. With Cloud retreating in the air Tifa went after Cloud and jumped up after him. Yuffie was doing back flips, front flips trying to dodge Leon's attacks. Using her disappearing act, Yuffie managed to get her shuriken back and pulled out another shuriken and started throwing a series of slashes at Leon. Leon used his gunblade to block Yuffie's attacks. Both being caught in a sword fight. In the air Tifa was still assaulting kicks and punches but Cloud was able to block them all and swigged a power attack that sent Tifa back to the ground. Tifa did a back flip in the air to catch her ground landing back down. Using this as a perfect time, Tifa made a dash for Yuffie and Leon. Yuffie and Leon were caught in a strength battle as both of their weapons were clashed against each other, leaving both of them to push each other back. Yuffie place a smirk on her face and jumped to the side leaving Leon confused. Tifa jumped towards Leon catching him off guard, Tifa sent a powerful kick towards Leon, which sent him flying. Noticing that his partner was in danger Cloud sprung towards Tifa sending a power strike against her stomach sending her flying as well.

'_One down, one to go'_ thought Cloud as he used sonic rave to get a better distance towards Yuffie. Noticing that Cloud was heading her way Yuffie threw one of her shuriken at Cloud. Cloud moved out of the way while unleashing another power full strike that sent Yuffie on the defense. Tifa wasn't out just yet. Tifa sneaked up behind Cloud and used her final heaven attack while Yuffie made a dashed towards Cloud. Acting quickly, Cloud disarmed Yuffie with his sword and kicked Yuffie in the stomach, which left her breathless. Then Cloud used his climb hazard attack to counter Tifa's attack. To keep his distance Cloud flung his sword at Tifa, which caused her to jump back a few feet. Leon was in the back waiting for the perfect time to strike. And now was that time as he saw Tifa land on the ground getting ready to jump back at Cloud. Leon sent his fire attack at Tifa, which landed a KO as Tifa went flying and landed on the ground. But this time not getting back up.

"Tifa!" Shouted Yuffie

"Tifa is unable to fight anymore." Shouted Merlin

"Nice move Leon." Said Cloud to his partner.

"Thanks. It takes a lot more than that to get rid of me."

"Now that's left is…Yuffie." Said Cloud

"That's what you little boys think." Said Yuffie. Cloud and Leon made a dash for Yuffie, acting quickly Yuffie used some of her ninja smoke screen bombs to create a fog. Leon and Cloud stopped before heading in the fog.

"Sora now!" Shouted Yuffie

"Thunder!" Shouted Sora causing Leon and Cloud to move back

"Crap I forgot about Sora to." Said Leon

"Stay alert. They're using the fog as a back up."

"Look out!" Shouted Leon

Cloud and Leon moved out of the way as Sora's keyblade came shooting at them, and made a dash past Cloud and Leon to grab his keyblade. Using this as a perfect time, Yuffie came charging after Cloud using both of her shurikens as swords again. Leon and Sora clashed swords. Yuffie threw one of her shurikens at Cloud but Cloud was quick and caught Yuffie's shuriken and made a dash for her. Up close to Yuffie, Cloud tripped her and threw Yuffie's own weapon at her, ending up in her vest that left her stuck to the floor. Then Cloud used his sonic rave, which sent Yuffie crashing in to the ground. Knocking her out.

"Yuffie!" Shouted Sora

"I'd worry about yourself for now." Said Leon as he lashed his sword at him. Sora jumped back away from Cloud and Leon.

"Now you have to deal with Leon and me Sora."

'_I wonder if I…' _Thought Sora

"I'm not about to give up yet." Said Sora as he extended his other hand making the oathkeeper keyblade appear. Now Sora had two keyblades, the oathkeeper and the oblivion.

"No way! Two keyblades?" Said Leon

'_Thank god for Roxas.'_

Sora twirled both of the keyblades in his hands and made a dash for Leon and Cloud dragging both of his keyblades on the ground. Both Cloud and Leon hold both of their weapons up ready for Sora's assault. Sora used each one of his keyblades and landed one of each on Cloud and Leon. Cloud and Leon countered Sora's attack, which made Sora dash high into the air. Floating in the air, Leon used one of his fireballs to knock Sora down. Dodging Leon's attack Sora came crashing down and sent a series of attacks at Cloud and Leon sending them on the defense. Then Sora twirled around in a circle causing a little wind sending Leon and Cloud back. While twirling around in a circle Sora sent one of his keyblades flying at Leon disarming him. Then Sora made a dash for Leon using one powerful strike to take him out.

"One down and one more to go." Said Sora. Sora used his quick run ability ending up behind Cloud. Sora used his trinity limit as his final attack that sent Cloud sliding against the floor.

"And the winning team his Yuffie, Tifa and Sora." Shouted Merlin

"All right we won!" Shout Tifa. Noticing Cloud still on the ground Sora made his way towards him.

"Here." Said Sora as he offered his hand. Looking up at Sora's hand, Cloud grasped his hand and got back up.

"Thanks."

"Yay! That means you have to do the dishes this time." Shouted Yuffie

"Dishes?"

"Yeah the loser of this round has to wash dishes. Aerith always makes us dinner, but clean up was the worse part. So we all made a deal that whoever loses at this round has to do the dishes. And since Leon and Cloud lost they have to do the dishes. Usually Tifa and me are stuck with kitchen duty but thanks to Sora's help we don't have to. Oh thank you Sora!" Said Yuffie as she gathered Sora in a hug

"Your welcome."

"Now then, I'm hungry! The soon we get to Aerith's the quicker we get to see Cloud and Leon doing the dishes."

Both Cloud and Leon groaned at Yuffie's reminder. After Merlin healed everybody up they all made there way towards Aerith's who had dinner waiting at the table. Everybody enjoyed themselves thanks to Aerith's food and talk about current events and other stuff. After dinner was Yuffie's and Tifa's favorite part, Cloud and Leon doing the dishes. They were both in the kitchen cleaning dishes while Tifa and Yuffie were taunting them at the table enjoying dessert. Sora couldn't help but feel sorry for them as they were cleaning every dish, including the one he was using.

"This sucks." Said Cloud as he started to clean some of the dishes

"Aw come on Cloud. It's not that bad. I think the girls deserve this. I mean they have been stuck with kitchen duty ever since we started this agreement."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"Hey look at the positive side, at least there not giving us a hard time like we do sometimes."

"Oh thank god."

"But hey it was pretty sweet."

FLASHBACK

"Ok you girls you know the deal. We won so you have to clean up." Said Cloud

"Yeah yeah don't rub it in." Said Yuffie as she gathered up the dirty dishes from the dinner table while Tifa was in the kitchen getting ready to wash dishes

"Pst, hey hey Leon. You want to see something cool?" Whispered Cloud

"What?"

"This." Cloud grabbed his cup and dropped it on the floor, breaking his cup

"OOPS. Yuffie I dropped my cup. Look at this mess, you have to clean it up."

"What! Oh fine." Said Yuffie in a angry tone. After cleaning up the mess Yuffie made her way back to the kitchen.

"Dude your mean."

"No it's funny. Come on Leon you know you wanna."

"I'd rather not."

"You big pussy. Fine if you won't do it I'll do it for you." Cloud grabbed Leon's hand and knocked his plate over.

"What again!"

"What the hell Leon? Are you just clumsy or what?"

"Cloud! Must you behave like a little child? Do I have to send you to time out or what?" Said Cid as he was trying to read the paper. Cloud responded by sticking his tongue at him.

"Yeah Cloud."

"Shut up! You're the one who's dropping things."

"I am not! That was your doing!"

"Blaming others for your actions. That's so not cool Squall."

"Dude your tripping!"

"No you are." Said Cloud as he dropped another cup

"What again!" Shouted Yuffie

"It was him." Said Cloud as he pointed his finger at Leon

"What! Quit it Cloud! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Oh I'm scared." Said Cloud while dropping another plate

"I saw that Cloud!" Shouted Tifa

"It was you who's been make this mess!"

"Maybe"

"Finally!" Shouted Leon

"Oh come on Yuffie I was just having some fun."

"Fun! You call that fun!"

"Yeah. Well it is for me."

"Oh shut up." Said Tifa as she grabbed some bubbles and threw them at Cloud

"Oh look now who's being immature. And your gonna pay for that Tifa." Cloud grabbed some bubbles from the kitchen and threw it at Tifa but ended up hitting Leon instead.

"Oh you are so dead!" Said Leon as he grabbed some bubbles and threw it at Cloud but ended up hitting Yuffie.

"All right! This is means war!" Shouted Yuffie. Everybody was running back and forth from the kitchen grabbing bubbles to throw. After a few minutes of there fun one of them ended up hitting Cid in the face.

"God damnit! Cant you see that I'm trying to read! Do I have to spank every one of yall?" Everybody stopped and looked at each other and then at Cid.

"Target practice!" Shouted Leon

'Good thing I didn't use the China.' Thought Aerith

END FLASHBACK

"Well I must admit that was kinda funny." Said as Leon as he was washing dishes

"Told ya."

"Do me a favor. The next time you decide to break something, leave me out of it."

"Ha! Like that'll ever happen!"

"Hey, hey Cloud, guess who I look like?" Asked Leon as he rubbed some bubbles onto his face

"An idiot?"

"No I'm Santa Claus." Laughed Leon. Cloud and Leon were caught up in their silliness until they heard a sound that scared the living daylights out of them.

" Did…did you hear that?" Asked Leon

"N-no."

"Oh Cloud. Oh Leon." Said Yuffie

"Son uva."

"Bitch." Said Leon as he finished Clouds word

"Here we go again."

* * *

After dinner Sora and Cloud made their way home. Complaining on how much he stinked Sora took a shower the minute they walked in. After his shower Cloud took one while Sora relaxed on the sofa watching tv. When Cloud was done with his shower, he made his way to the living room to talk to Sora but saw the most beautiful thing, Sora asleep on the couch. Gathering Sora in his arms, Cloud took Sora to his room and placed him on his bed. Placing a good night kiss on Sora's lips, Cloud left his room and made his way to his own bedroom.

'_I guess training took it out of him. Oh well. Good night Sora.'_

**End of Chapter**

OMG! I would have had this chapter up earlier but I lost the internet. Get this the same week that I reinstalled the internet my phone line broke! It sucked because I didn't even get to use my new internet for even two days. So that pissed my off but I'm just glad that I'm back!

Hataru: Omg! U found me on that is freakin amazing! Isnt the internet amazing?

Midnights Heart: What I meant was about Cloud and how Sephiroth met! The movie I was talking about was the Final Fantasy 7: Advent children and the game I was talking about was kingdom hearts. I have those and I still don't understand how they met. Oh and I got a new e-mail address. So If u want me to check out ur stories e-mail me at my new e-mail which is


End file.
